The Downfall of MarySue!
by Slytherins Princesss
Summary: Kayla Griffin, embodies everything about our beloved Mary-Sue's. Always getting what she wants, what will happen when she comes face to face with our favourite Slytherin Draco Malfoy? -Written for The Downfall of Mary-Sue contest on hexrpg- R&R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, my bank account proves it! ;)

I wrote this story for a creative writing contest by a user named Braille Bookworm on www. hexrpg. com (Without the spaces). She set the awesome task of writing a story where a Mary-Sue finally gets what she deserves! This story placed first in her contest, so let me knew what you think =)

**The Downfall of Mary-Sue**

It was the beginning of a brand new year at Hogwarts. The Thestrals had been brought out by Hagrid to pull the carriages containing the second years and upward to the castle, while the new first years took the impressive boats across the lake. It was a magical time for everyone, it was the coming home for many of the students who classed the magnificent castle as their own home. Far better than their proper home in the Wizarding towns or the muggle towns.

Draco Malfoy had the most amazing summer. He'd hung out with the friend he had made the year before and now he was relaxing happily waiting for the carriages to take them to the castle, which was rather fitting. He did feel like a King in Slytherin despite only being in his second year. It was just natural, his family had money and power and the rest of Slytherin respected that. Of course he had already situated a place on the house team this year. His father had gifted enough brooms to do the entire team and promised them the broom's if Draco got a spot.

Admittedly, it was not exactly how he wanted to make the team, but every little thing helped didn't it? The train ride had been interesting. Both Potter and Weasel had been missing leaving their little girlfriend a target for his taunts. Over the summer he'd learnt a nice new insult for the muggleborn, but he was going to wait and use it at the most opportune moment, a moment when it would take most offence.

"Hey, Granger, does it sting to know your boyfriends have been expelled?"

"Contrary to your moronic opinion Malfoy, Ginny told me that they were all set to get on the train. They probably just couldn't find our compartment so you're wrong; as per usual." The frizzy haired girl shoved past him and past a girl standing near by the two, looking rather oblivious to the sight of the Gryffindor and Slytherin passing insults and taunts.

Kayla Gryffin, or Gryffindor to some, but her fellow classmates needn't know that little fact for now. The pretty little second year with a sleek curtain of straight, shiny dirty blonde hair was perfect in every way. Of course there was her hair which she wouldn't change for the world, and then of course, there were her crystal blue eyes that shimmered like the ocean. Everyone said Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of their age, but that was indeed only because Kayla hid her intelligence from everyone around her. If anyone knew of her real heritage and intelligence, she knew she'd be a Prime target for Death Eater's that were said to be regrouping. She's heard her mother talking about it.

Biting her rose red lips she watched the blonde haired Slytherin. She knew it was forbidden. She was a Gryffindor, and the heir of Gryffindor no less, and he was in fact a Slytherin. But there was just something so right to the thought she felt she had to try. No doubt she'd be the one to change the Slytherin to sweet boy she knew he could be.

Walking over to him she didn't register the flow of curses coming from his lips about the 'bushy haired beaver'; though she did notice his friends who were now coming to his side, patting his back and laughing at the insults thrown in the directions of one Miss Hermione Granger. Kayla was confident though that she'd get the man so she decided to still ask him out regardless.

"Hi Draco, I was wondering if you'd like to go out?"

"Go out with you, Gryffin? Not likely, I have standards."

"But I'm perfect. I'm the heir of Gryffindor and I'm smarter than Granger…" Kayla looked at the Slytherin in front of her in complete shock. Did he really see her as just any normal girl? She was perfect. The most perfect girl in the entirety of Hogwarts. It was a bit vain to say, but Kayla had every confidence in the truth of the statement.

"Oh really, OK… well I think we can make an exception for that can't we boys?" Kayla had to admit she was a little unnerved by the cackling of the boys stood around her. Suddenly, it felt as if she should have set her sights on Harry instead of Draco, but she knew Draco was hers. "But how do we really know that you're the heir of Gryffindor? Or that you're smarter than Beaver Teeth?"

Kayla brightened up instantly. He was giving her a chance! She knew straight away what she could do to prove all of these. "I can prove it."

"Well then, prove it."

Bringing out the locket around her neck that Godric Gryffindor had given to his wife, she showed them it. It was a rarer known artefact, but one she was sure someone as intelligent as Draco Malfoy would recognise. It was a locket given to Godric's wife and it subsequently began to be passed down the linage of the Gryffindor's. It in her mind was more than enough proof other than her hair colour of course.

"Ok, I believe you're a Gryffindor heir… but what about the intelligence part?" Kayla was too excited to hear the sniggers coming from the rest of the Slytherin's or notice the big smirk on the Slytherin Prince's face.

"I can prove that too! You see, I'm an Animagus." Kayla took out her wand and swished it gently reciting the incantation. As she finished her body began to change forms and she appeared before them as a lioness. Of course that was because of her being Godric Gryffindor's heir.

Draco was just grinning and giving a small nod of his head which was making Kayla ecstatically happy. Once again her perfectness had gotten her the man she had wanted. "I'm impressed, so how about next Friday night?"

Shifting back forms she picked up her things and ran away to a carriage and found herself a seat.

The following day at breakfast she looked across to the Slytherin table to find that Draco hadn't appeared just yet, that was fine. She knew that the Slytherin's tended to sleep later than most from other house's they liked playing the 'Bad-boy' or the 'Misunderstood female' so breaking the rules was part of their house motto. Nevertheless she could wait. She was super-duper excited to be going out with Draco the following Friday.

She listened as Ronald Weasley got a howler from his mother. Wow, that must be embarrassing. Luckily she had more sense than any of them combined and she would never put herself in such a situation. As she looked down the row of teachers, she spotted and official looking man talking to Dumbledore. She smiled, the man was probably checking on the school's progress.

"Kayla Gryffin, could you come to my office with me?" Kayla just nodded brightly at the Headmaster's request, perhaps not a progress check. An award she had earned maybe? It was likely, she was always doing things that she had felt should be recognised.

Upon stepping into the Headmaster's office she was faced with their grim expressions she was confused greatly. Had something happened to her mother or father maybe?

"Miss Gryffindor. It has come to our attention that you are an Animagus. An unregistered one; It is of course illegal as such as you are not the legal age seventeen nor did you register this talent. If you had registered, it would have probably lessened the penalty we are going to have to place… Kayla Gryffindor, I must tell you from this moment you are now expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before next Friday you shall face the Wizengamot and your sentence shall be passed for First degree use of underage magic and Third degree unregistering of an Animagus..." The official spoke clearly to her.

Kayla was in shock. She had no idea how they knew, perhaps they had tracked the use of her wand over time. She just didn't have an inkling how they could have known, but she was confident she'd be found innocent of all charges. She was always very careful.

As the week came and passed she was sentenced to a year in Azkaban, it was heartbreakingly horrid and she sniffled lightly as she was led down the dark corridor's to her cell. Her wand had been snapped in front of her and she was told that after five years she may appeal to the Ministry to get a new wand but it would be at the discretion of the Wizengamot. She couldn't believe this could happen! She was perfect! Pure perfection! Couldn't they see that? They were making a big mistake.

Soon after she was settled into her cell, a dementor came by with post for her. There was a crisp white envelope with her name written on it. Taking the contents from the envelope she read the letter and dropped it to the floor subsequently.

_My Darling Gryffindor,_

_I hope you like you're new cell. Needless to say you're poor efforts in trying to win me over is what has led to your current predicament. I have no interest in any Gryffindor, especially the perfect heir. Besides, you would have not been much of a challenge and I like a challenge. You were too easy._

_Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

><p>Ok thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the downfall of our most beloved character Mary-Sue! ;) Hehe, jokes =P<p>

Review or favourite =D ;)

Love Alana  
>xcxc<p> 


End file.
